Revamped Big Brother 9
|}Revamped Big Brother 9 is the ninth season of the newly modified Big Brother series, Revamped Big Brother. It was presented by Alyssa Milano. The launch of this season featured 12 new housemates who entered the house. On Day 4, two new housemates entered the house. On Day 5, another two housemates entered the house. On Day 16, after housemate Darren Nelson was ejected from the house, a replacement housemate entered the house. On Day 30, three more housemaes entered the house. And finally, on Day 58, one final housemate entered the house, bringing the total for the season to 21. The season lasted for 93 days, with housemate Alex Rylan winning the title of Big Brother and $500,000, beating out Jax Kane. Housemates Head of House The Head of House is responsible for doing the shopping list and deciding who does what in the shopping task. The Head of House is immune from being nominated for the week they hold the title, but they can still nominate others. The Head of House does not participate in any of the weekly shopping tasks, but supervises instead. Once a housemate has been Head of House they could not stand a second time, but could compete to stay in heaven. On Day 88 all previous Heads of House joined Mohamed Mohamed in becoming Head of House for one day, putting an end to the role of Head of House. *In week 6, on Day 38, housemates elected their Head of House. Dale, Luke Marsden and Darnell Swallow stood for election. Darnell won and was crowned first Head of House. *In week 7, on Day 45, three housemates were chosen to compete for Head of House in a competition. They had to hang from a tyre for as long as possible, with the one staying for the longest time winning the title. Dale won and was crowned second head of House.Hey Hey, It's The Monkeys Channel 4 official site Retrieved 2008-07-20 *In week 8, on Day 52, Big Brother called all housemates individually to the diary room, and gave each eight chili peppers to eat. Each chili pepper was assigned a certain number of points. The housemate that scored the most points by eating the peppers would win the title of Head of House. Stuart Pilkington won and was crowned the third Head of House. *In week 9, on Day 59, Big Brother called all housemates individually to the diary room, to take part in the challenge of saying the alphabet backwards. The eligible housemate that did it in the fastest time would become Head of House, Rachel was second fastest after Darnell and became the fourth Head of House.Head Girl ''Channel 4 official site" Retrieved 2008-08-02 *In week 10, on Day 66, housemates from Hell and housemates from Heaven had to make cakes resembling famous London landmarks, with Hell recreating the Millennium dome and Heaven recreating Saint Paul's Cathedral. Head of House Rachel had to choose which cake was best and picked Hell's. As a result housemates from Hell had to decide which one of them would become the next head of house, they chose Michael to become the fifth Head of House. *In week 11, on Day 73, housemates eligible to become Head of House (Kathreya Kasisopa, Lisa Appleton, Mohamed, Nicole Cammack, Rex Newmark and Sara Folino) had to paint themselves with the paint and sponges provided to look like statues. They had to stay still as a statue until one of them was left and they would become the new Head of House. Rex won and became the sixth Head of House. *In week 12, on Day 82, housemates voted for who they wanted to be the next HoH, instead of nominating for eviction. Mohamed received 4 votes and as HoH was immune from eviction that week. Unlike previous weeks all housemates were eligible for HoH. *On Day 88 the role of Head of House finished. ; Color key : : Won the title of Head of House : Eligible to become Head of House : Not in the house at the time : Was not eligible to become Head of House, having previously been Head of House Nominations table